Hopeless
by Wolf McCloud-123
Summary: The following drabble is based on Kilik's ending in SCIII where he DOESN'T catch Xianghua. Poor dear.


A/N: This fanfic was originally supposed to be the seventh chapter in 'The Stupidest Thing Ever'. However, I thought it didn't meet my standards for that story very well (because of the slight undertone of romance in this fic), so I decided, "Hey, why not post it as an independent fanfiction?" Personally, I like this story, and I'm glad I made that decision, because it just wouldn't fit in with TSTE.

_Hopeless_

Summary: The following drabble is based on Kilik's SCIII ending where he DOESN'T catch Xianghua when she falls. Poor dear.

qpqpqp

dbdbdb

Kilik looked at the grave of his sworn sister with mixed feelings.

Of course, it would be rather troublesome to elaborate, so let's just say it was a mix of anger, angst, sadness, and hunger (he hadn't had anything to eat in a while, blowing all his allowance on keeping up with Soul Edge an' all).

Xianghua twirled around behind him as if in _The Sound of Music_. "Wow! It's SOOOO pretty...!" she sighed, then looked at him.

He smiled back at her over his shoulder.

"This is where she lies... The person who saved my life," he told her, but her shoulders drooped a little. He, however, did not see this. He then lowered his head. "We did do the right thing, didn't we...?"

"What are you talking about? Of COURSE we did. Besides, this is just the beginning!" she said, holding her arms up a bit.

He got up, and, as they walked down the hill, Xianghua tripped over... NOTHING. Kilik started to move towards her...

"Yoink!" he said, pulling his arms back.

"AAAAH!" she screamed, doing a face-plant in the ground.

"I got you good!" he laughed at her expense.

Xianghua laid there in shock for a moment, letting all of this sink in. She felt like crying and running away, just to get back at him.

A few seconds later, she felt like beating the living daylights out of him.

"You're such a jerkwad, Kilik!" she snapped, throwing a temper-tantrum. "CAN YOU NOT TAKE A HINT?"

He merely laughed, then held out a hand to help her up.

"Ugh. You're HOPELESS," she muttered, then took his hand and hoisted herself up.

Then she bitch-slapped him for good measure.

"Don't you EVER do that EVER again!" she shouted, then stomped away in a huff.

_The End (?)_

Nah. Just kidding.

Maxi looked at Xianghua as she walked past him, pouting. Then he glanced up at Kilik, who was rubbing the side of his face, where a painful-looking red mark had formed.

"What's up with her?" asked the pirate, jerking his thumb back in Xianghua's direction.

Kilik looked angry. "I don't know, but I DO know that I will NEVER understand girls now," he said.

_The End_

Nope.

The aftermath:

Xianghua eventually forgave Kilik for being a very retarded and rude person, but not without sending many letters to her local relationship counselor. She DID have a plan to make him jealous, but... well, that would be stupid, she thought. So she didn't carry it through. (If you must know, she planned to seduce that French guy with the glowy eyes.)

Kilik never really understood girls all that much. He also wondered why it was called an 'aftermath' and not something more relevant to the situation. I mean, it's not like you call whatever happened BEFORE an aftermath a 'math'. That would be kind of stupid.

Maxi stayed out of it completely and had absolutely nothing to do with this chapter except to be the random guy who questioned the actions of a certain character and/or characters.

But I'll throw in a Maxi quote because he is a lovable pirate.

"Aw, man, you messed up my hair!" quoth Maxi.

_The End_

(nods in satisfaction)

qpqpqp

dbdbdb

Before you ask, NO, I have nothing against Kilik. It's just... have you SEEN how oblivious he is? I mean, COME ON. A blind, mute, and deaf person could figure out when somebody likes them as 'more than a friend'! (I'm talking about Voldo, but, since he has basically no identity besides being 'that guy who hisses in Soul Calibur' (or Volvo), he probably doesn't have many relationships outside of Ivy.)

He's rude because he says various things, such as: "There's a concept called range you need to learn," and, "Could you please... speak more... normally?" (he says this to Voldo).


End file.
